Wolves and The Red Moon
by foxywolf1305
Summary: It is a short story based on Wolves rain.


**Wolves & The Red Moon**

A White wolf howling at the crimson moon hanging low in the raven black sky stars long gone and the sun forgotten long ago plunging the world into eternal night. A blizzard blowing hard and fast over the earth unforgivably something no human can withstand.

Drip. Drip. Drip goes the blood into the water the blood seeming to be fussing with the reflection of the moon and make it so deep it could be misunderstood as black.

An injured white wolf howls out not only in pain but he also howls out for the loss of his dignity, his honour and his pride as a wolf. He also had a very faint tone of sadness and sorrow in his howl too for all it'd lost and was about to lose.

Evil laughter dripping with murderous intent echoed around the dark, damp, fowl smelling cave as a black wolf emerged from the deepest darkness of the cave as if made from the shadows itself a bloody grin paltered on his muzzle and his mismatched eyes filled with bloodlust with a flash of anger rushing through them every now and then not lasting long enough to be noticed.

The scent of blood lay thick and heavy in the air. It was intoxicating the scent of blood, the atmosphere of murderous intent and bloodlust think in the air almost suffocating the wolves. Both of the wolves were getting further infuriated by the scent and the mere sight of each other.

The white wolf turned to face the crazed black wolf. His face filled with anger and heckles drawn back to show his bared fangs which whereas sharp than the sharpest blade which were now stained with blood so much so they could not be seen to be white.

A white flash made its way across the cave at impossible speed but with an ever slight hesitation from a limp the only evidence the white beast showed of his wounded shoulder.

Growl, snarl, yelp, whine. All mixed and mingled with the sound of blood splashing to the floor all the sounds echoing around the cave. The once white snow now painted red with the blood of both the wolves.

The fight raged on time passing like water in a calm stream but to the two warring beasts it felt like time was not passing at all as though set in stone till a victor had been found. Suddenly an unearthly howl of pain cut short by a crunch. The white wolf had his fangs sunk deep in the crazed wolfs throat and was about to rip it out with his bare fangs but the black wolf was not out of it yet and swiped at the white wolfs throat seeking to end him.

The white wolf ripped out the throat of the black wolf with an almighty pull back as he did so the black wolfs blood poured out from what was once his throat onto the cave flour creating a lake of red liquid so perfectly flat and undisturbed it looked as if it was a crimson mirror. With what little strength the black wolf had left he put a bloody psychotic smile on his muzzle and with that last small act all life drained from his eyes the lights fading as they glaze over with a maddened look even in death.

When the moon turns red and the wolves run free the earth will go into a deep sleep the gates to paradise will open and the known world shall end. That was the prophecy. With moon red like blood and the earth getting ready for it slumber under an icy blanket it would seem here and now that prophecy would be becoming true.

The white wolf limped out of the cave into the blizzard that is still raging not giving an inch he stumbles out further into wilderness beyond the warmth of the cave that was not the black wolfs tome not knowing where to go and having lost everything dear to him. His Pack. His mate. His pups!

"I wish I could have found paradise" his whispered out hoarsely. His throat had been sliced by the crazed black wolf his last attempts of evening the score had been a success but the white wolf was for to stubborn to let this hinder him as he solders on his blood dripping down into the snow creating a trail behind the wolf. As he walked he stumbled and fell to the snow covered ground. He could not find the strength to get back up the battle had drained all his physical strength.

With that few moments he had left he started to muse about how he could have possibly have done things differently and maybe just maybe he could have save those dear to him. His thoughts then turned to how he couldn't find paradise then a thought hit him "Maybe this is paradise?" the Wight wolf mused with a light chuckle though it hurt to do so he flinched at the surge of pain but still smiled.

"Who knows maybe I'll finally reunite with my pack….my mate" the wolf smiles even more at the thought and tears come to his eyes "My pups" with that last joyful, hopeful, wishful thought the pure hearted wolf covered in blood and snow hitched one last breath and died with a truly happy smile on his muzzle one of the only true smiles that had graced his muzzle in years tears in his eyes he was finally at peace.

His body lay there still and untouched in the snow…..when the moon turns red and the world ends...and the gates to paradise opens…once the once truly pure wolf dies fighting for what is right and for those who has lost and he has loved…that is what was not written in the prophecy but it has still happened and the gates to paradise…they have opened.

**A/N - Hey all this is my first go at writing I am planning on doing some yaoi Naruto/Bleach fanfiction so I would love feed back of what you think of my writing style and I would love help from people as I have a little trouble with Writing. Thank you ^^**

** Love, Shi Howler**


End file.
